Aquel viejo sentimiento
by KagomeHb
Summary: Au...Una despedida que la hara reflexionar y un reencuentro que cambiara su mundo por completo. Songfic Oneshoot. MinaxYaten...Reviews?xD


**Aquel viejo sentimiento**

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez regreso para publicar una nueva historia que nació a partir de una hermosa canción (la que por cierto acabo de escuchar unas 50 veces xD) Espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado y comenten al final de leer. Sin ningún otro preámbulo los dejo con esta historia.

_**Declaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen…son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._

_**Pareja principal:**_ _Yaten y Mina_

_**Canción: "**__Diamond" de Alan_

_**Anime:**__ Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen_

* * *

La necesidad de respirar aire fresco y despejar su mente la obligó a salir a dar un paseo por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad que le traían nostalgia y tristeza al mismo tiempo. A pesar de los años transcurridos jamás caviló que volver a su ciudad natal abriría de nuevo viejas heridas que creyó haber curado desde hacía un buen tiempo…pero que equivocada estaba.

Pasaron cerca de 6 años desde que la persona a quien más amó se había marchado, dejándola con el amargo recuerdo de un amor arruinado, ya que después de todo, el joven decidió irse para encontrar un mejor futuro y poder _"darle todo lo que ella merecía"_, no obstante lo que más ambicionaba….era tenerlo a su lado nuevamente y fue entonces cuando se maldijo a si misma por pensar tan egoístamente.

_**********Flashback**********_

_¿A dónde vas Mina?_ – preguntó una muchacha de cabellos rubios similares a los de ella, al notar que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_Quiero pasear…eso es todo_ – respondió Mina a la defensiva.

_¿Estarás bien?_ – preguntó preocupada Serena al ver el estado anímico de su amiga.

_Si, descuida…ya estoy acostumbrada_ – y sin decir otro palabra, cerró al puerta tras de si.

_**********End Flashback**********_

Sentía miles de emociones en aquel momento…emociones encontradas que no podía controlar, sobre todo después de haber rememorado aquellas memorias que él dejó en su corazón, en el preciso instante en el que pisó ese lugar.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, iba de un lugar a otro, tal vez tratando de encontrar alguno que pudiera calmar sus ansias de verlo y tocarlo, algún lugar que la acercara a él aunque fuera tan solo por unos segundos en su imaginación.

_**********Flashback**********_

_¿Entonces…te vas?_ – preguntó la rubia con temor, sin querer conocer la verdadera respuesta del platinado.

_Si_ – respondió el joven en un susurro, evitando mirarla en todo momento, para que de esta manera no distinguiera las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_Ya veo…_ - sintió que su corazón se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos, provocándole un enorme dolor, uno inimaginable…uno que jamás creyó llegar a conocer, y que por un segundo…pensó que la mataría.

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta _

_motomeru mitai te_

_Mou aenai koto _

_saigo ni daijoubu nante usotsuita_

_Hontou ni taisetsu omou tabi ni_

_Hontou no jibun wo kakushite__shimau no?_

_Okubyou wagamama ni narezu ni_

_Kimi ga inai machi wa_

_Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne_

_Doko e arukidaseba ii?_

_Mina…yo_ – las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta, ya que aquel nudo dentro de ella no le permitía expresar lo que realmente quería decir.

_Te deseo muchos éxitos Yaten….adiós_ - dijo suavemente la rubia dándole la espalda y corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

_¡Mina…!_ – fue lo último que escuchó antes de perderse de vista en la solitaria calle de ése nefasto día.

_**********End Flashback**********_

_Afuredasu Diamond_

_Hoho o tsutai rakira maiochiru_

_Donna ni kanashii toki mo?_

_Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga_

_Hoshii to negau no?_

No supo como, pero se encontraba parada en el mismo mirador donde se despidieron en aquella ocasión, y el recuerdo de ello le provocó un punzante dolor en el pecho, dejó correr algunas lágrimas, las cuales se prometió no volver a derramar por él…pero al parecer era algo imposible de lograr.

_¡Estúpido Yaten!_ – pensó para si misma la muchacha, tratando de calmarse, buscando consuelo para su tormento, el cual sin embargo nunca llegó.

_M__une koukai dake_

_Kokoro nokoshite wa_

_Kabe o atsuku suru_

_Dare demo egao nurate namida otosu_

_Kimi ga kureta mono wo_

_Mata yubi de kazoeteiru_

_Wasuretaishimai zutto_

Estuvo al corriente por muchas personas allegadas a él, que Yaten había intentado comunicarse con ella en varias ocasiones, sin embargo meditó que lo mejor era cambiar todo lo concerniente a su vida y dejar de lado el pasado, incluyéndolo a él, por lo que sin más, eligió dejar la ciudad.

_************__**Flashback**********_

_Mina…él te quiere realmente _ – recordó las palabras exactas de Serena, quien de alguna u otra manera estaba al tanto de su situación y que en todo momento trato de convencerla de ir por él.

_¡__Yaten tomó una decisión y no pienso interferir en ella…!_– a pesar de que sus palabras eran una gran sarta de mentiras y que su corazón anhelaba todo lo contrario, su orgullo en ese instante se impuso más que la propia razón.

_Pero Mina…tú_ – Serena trató de insistir, pero fue entonces cuando notó que la mirada de la rubia delante de ella era cristalina debido a las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus hermosos ojos.

_¡P- por favor Serena….!_ – sollozó Mina con voz entrecortada.

_Esta bien…si es lo que realmente quieres…-_ Al notar el enorme sufrimiento de su amiga la joven de coletas guardó silencio, aceptando así su respuesta final.

_************__**End Flashback**********_

_Tomaranai Diamond_

_Setsunai-iro_

_hoshizora ni koboreru_

_Mou kimi ni aenakute mo_

_Mae wo muite arukidasanaku ja nai ima wo_

_Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado_…- susurró la rubia de ojos azules, mirando fijamente el mar que desde allí se divisaba a plenitud.

Se volvió a recriminar el haber sido tan débil, por no haber peleado en su debido tiempo, por haber callado todo lo que concebía dentro de sí y tan solo por una palabra llamada "miedo"

_Creo que me comporté como una chiquilla miedosa y caprichosa_ – pensó la muchacha, retirando algunos rastros de aquellas gotas saladas que por fin dejaron de caer.

_Nando de mo tachidomari_

_Furikaeri sagashita_

_Futari to iu omoide wa tooku_

_Tsuki dake ga watashi no _

_Kage hitotsu mitsumeteiru dake_

La rubia suspiró lentamente, sintiendo la fría brisa marina acariciar su rostro y cabellos, originándole escalofríos. Estuvo tan ensimismada en sus problemas que había olvidado por completo el clima de la región, la cual se encontraba en invierno justo en aquella época.

_¡Genial…lo que me faltaba!_ –susurró la muchacha al reparar que el suéter naranja que llevaba puesto no le servía de mucho abrigo, optando así por regresar a casa, puesto que algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a descender.

Estuvo a punto de girarse, pero de repente sintió que unos cálidos brazos la envolvían en un fuerte abrazo que la dejó paralizada. ¿Acaso era parte de su imaginación? Pero al girar su rostro su sorpresa fue grande…..

_Afuredasu Diamond_

_Hoho o tsutai_

_Kirakira maiochiru_

_Donna ni kanashii toki mo?_

_Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no?_

_¿Yaten?_ – preguntó Mina casi con un hilo de voz, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara.

_Mina…._ – dijo tiernamente el ojiverde, aspirando el característico olor de la rubia que por tanto tiempo extrañó.

_¡__Creo que he llegado a mi límite y me enloquecí…._!– comentó la rubia no creyendo que aquel encuentro fuera posible.

_¿De que hablas?!Aquí estoy Mina!...junto a ti, como debió de ser desde un principio…_ – la voz masculina del joven era dulce y tranquilizante, casi similar a una canción de cuna o eso pensaba la muchacha dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas que nada tenían que ver con el sufrimiento.

_lalalala..._

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta _

_motomeru mitai te_

_Mou aenai koto _

_saigo ni daijoubu nante usotsuita_

Yaten volteó lentamente a la rubia para así poder apreciarla con mayor claridad, deseando que sus ojos volvieran a admirar aquel hermoso rostro que en ningún minuto de su apática vida pudo olvidar.

_¡Realmente eres tú!_ – Expresó Mina casi al borde del llanto - _¡Has vuelto! - _ Yaten tan solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente y cobijarla.

_Sunao na jibun ni _

_koukaishinai Jibun ni _

_itsuka nareru kara kitto_

_¡Estoy aquí…y nada volverá a separarnos Mina…lo juro!_ – las palabras del joven fueron el alivio que su alma buscó por tanto tiempo.

_¡No quiero que jures nada…solo hazlo realidad!_ – susurró la rubia, mirando firmemente aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que tanto había añorado mirar.

_Así será__ Mina…._ – acercó sus labios lo suficiente para posarlos sobre los de ella, sellando de esta manera una promesa, aquella que estaba más allá de la pena y el dolor…aquella que traspasó los límites del tiempo y que perduraría por el resto de su vida.

**********FIN**********

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola otra vez, este es un pequeño honesto que salió de mi cabeza una noche, e inspirada en una canción (como lo comenté líneas arriba) y cosa que realmente me alegra porque hacia un buen tiempo que no escribía por flojera y en parte por falta de iluminación celestial xD…pero al menos pude completar una historia de cada una de mis parejas preferidas de la serie.

En fin, para no cansarlos más, me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta humilde historia, hasta una nueva oportunidad. Ja ne bye!


End file.
